masks_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
An audience provides a gentle applause as the camera pans from the back of the studio audience to center stage. Where a J..J. Fallons with slick black hair and slender jaw sits behind a mahogany office desk across from two empty red leather armchairs.The camera stops as a medium shot frames the man behind the desk as he adjusts his deep blue suit jacket and black and white polka-dot tie. J.J. Fallon takes a deep breath, raising a hand and says “ Thank you, Thank you. “ and the applause stops, In long stretched out words and wide pauses between sentences Fallon speaks, “This is our first show since the attack, I want to be honest with you my heart is broken and If I” Fallon sutters but continues, “If we are going to move on and get past this I am going to I’m going to need to get some stuff off my chest and If I stop talking I don’t believe I will be able to do the rest of the show tonight.” J.J. Fallon continues after a long pause where he frustrating rubs the bridge between his eyebrows. “I’ve lived in this city my entire life, like many of you I’ve grown up watching big men in way too tight clothing run around and save us daily; Godspeed, The Sledge, you can name them. Work every day, sunshine, gray skies or hurricanes to keep our city safe. For the first time Halcyon's heroes were not enough, families all across the city are broken, children are missing, and others are irreparably changed. Those facing the tragedies at; Saint University at Halcyon,Silver Slugger Ball Park, Vinyl Town Dynamics and UltraMegMan Mall our hopes and what remains of our hearts are with you. Tonight we thank the actions of the brave children at Fredricks H. Big High School, If not for those kids and even the reckless of the “BIG” team, we could be missing hundreds of. “ Fallon, stutters to a stop, but swallows and continues, “hundreds of beautiful children tonight. I’m on this show to make people laugh, great job, J.J., I know, so that is what we’re going to do tonight, but before we break for commercial, I want to reach out to every citizen of Halcyon, together we are stronger than whoever did this. I ask that no one act rashly going out half cocked,support of your local law enforcement, work with the police to help find anyone who is still missing un sanctioned hero work will not stop this city only through diligence will we raise above. The camera slowly zooms away to the sound of thunderous applause until the camera fades to back. September 14th : Transformation Day : Halcyon City Under Siege Melvin Zimmler reporting from the front gates of Vinyl Town Dynamics were police and ambulances are still on the scene. Each minute more ambulances arrive and to take victims from the scene. Those who remain appear to have been affected by some mutagenic pathogen that has left many of the guest disfigured in horrific ways. We have been asked by the HCPD to keep all graphic footage off the air until more information can be provided but what we can show you is quite horrific. Several still images of people sitting on ambulances with enlarged arms covered in hair and with melted skin and spider like eyes and appendages. At 7:35 Tonight, a large number of men in gray wet suits with dark red stripes were identified entering the facility and spraying a pink gas into this evenings Halycon City Cancer Society Teen Gala after the events from earlier this month the event was supposed to be an attempt to bring the community together for the grand re-opening. We are currently under the suspicion that this attack was targeted at Halycon City Cancer Society, as this is the second attack this month. As no official statement has been made we can only wonder and pray that we've scene the worse of it. Be Safe Halycon. This is Melvin Zimmler with Eye, Witness, News. September 9th : The Autumn Dance and Big High Coming Soon Melvin Zimmler reporting proving that no story is too small for this reporter. I'm standing outside of Fredrick H. Big High School where the students are busy preparing for their high school dance, in this community these youths are being applauded for their bold activism. Their dance which they have named Prismatic Skies, intends to make a bold statement promoting inconclusive of LGBT theme. It is to be followed by few pro LGBT events across the city. you can visit www.channel7newshaylcon.com for more details. The community salutes these youths and their desire to make a better world starting with their own school. September 8th : Halcyon City Zoo : Tigers Go Berserk Melvin Zimmler ' '''I come to you from Halcyon city zoo today, where the tiger exhibit has gone haywire at exactly 2:35 this afternoon first witnessed by little Timothy Wyn of Frederick H. Big. Elementary School the tigers changed color each and every tiger in the zone coat color faded and went to pure white and then a site young Timothy will never forget, I must warn you this footage is quite graphic. . . .. . As you’ve just seen the Tigers began circling each other around their pens until they entered a predatory frenzy and began to cannibalize each other until there was only remaining tiger. Dominick , the exhibit has been closed until the parks department can figure out what happened and what to do with Dominick. ' '''Melvin Zimmler asking even if a tiger could changes it stripes would we want it to? Thank you for tuning in to Eye, Witness, News September 7th : Charity Event Ruined! Melvin Zimmler Reporting, This is Melvin Zimmler standing outside of Vinyl Town Dynamics, where the Halcyon City Cancer Society was hosting their annual fundraiser. It was to be an exciting evening with featuring artists, Sterling Lindsay & Dr. Beats. The event took a turn for the worst when a youngster ran across stage and started tearing apart the sound equipment and screaming for help. Things only escalated from there when a currently unidentified teen with superpowers wielding bizarre energy caused the audience members to flee in terror, now what happened inside the building remains unconfirmed as there was no undamaged video cameras video footage. While the record remains sealed Dr. Beats was arrested after the incident, and is facing charges of reckless endangerment to the event attendees. As channel 7 leading feel reporter I we have managed to repair a brief video segment of the superpowered teen If you or anyone you know recognizes this teenager please call the channel 7 hotline at 888-777-HUNT. Thank you for tuning in this is this is Melvin Zimmler, Eye, Witness, News. September 2nd : /--Classified-Report--/ Govermental Reconnaissance of Emerging Youth supers Halcyon City, 10529 September 2nd. To. SNCO SM Dr. F. Winters From : SNCO SSFC E. Aries This report has been submitted untitled and is classified under the reconnaissance act Article D. Sect 5 it is to be disposed of upon arrival at destination. No future iteration of this document will be published. As order we proceeded with our Investigation of the former lab of Dr. Zacharius, it appears that one of the containment units from the waste products involving Project Zodiac. Was damaged in the raid, the staff confirms there was no effect on anyone it came into contact with which is means we are dealing with individuals from with 33% of the range of variance , the staff reports their failure was the result of highly powered teenage assailants while the second field test of the Super Suppression Foam validates its effectiveness in immediate contact, thought it continues to fail at its goal at long term Suppression and only remains active while attached to the threat. Project Lake research appears to have been destroyed but were were able to recover video feed of the subject leaving with the assailants of its own accord. Due to the unstable nature of the experiment I recommend its recovery as soon as possible. Dr. Zacharius was unaccounted for and remains miss. File Includes : USB Drive containing video feeds of the subject escape and what information we were able to discover from the lab. SNCO-D5 ARIES September 1st : Mysterious meteors hit the Himalayas This Joel Allen from the Halcyon City Channel #7 news room, In Global News, geologist flying over the Himalayan Mountains discovered new unusual craters on its northern peaks. After inspecting the phenomenon the geologist theorized that a cluster of small meteors broke and impacted decimating this mountain valley. Local Tibetan residents are claiming that the damaged was caused by an extra terrestrial conflict. Once ludicrous claims are now being given serious consideration after the crash landing in Natural Nature Park this past February. Shocking the international community the Chinese government has asked for international aid in the ongoing Investigating. Look to Halcyon City Channel 7 for the latest updates as this mystery in unraveled. August 31st : Urban Myths : Halycon City Rat Dawg Television plays an add between an episodes of Antoine Olivier : Ducks, Dills, and Drumsticks Every urban myth comes from the truth to it tonight we dive deep into the mysteries of the Halycon City Rat-Dawg, we've got actual photos of the mysterious creature that plagues our streets (a series of blurry imagines of a pink dog shaped creature from very far away slam across the screen) Will you risk going out without seeing the truth? Urban Myths : Tonight at 11 after the news. August 25th 2018 : Ball Park saved by members of "The Big Team" Melvin Zimmler Reporting, The mayor stood at the restoration of the Silver Strikers Ball Park today, as movements started by members of the "The Big Team". Succeed in passing a petition to save the park as a city landmark, When the Silver Strikers shattered the national attendance for a single game they inspired the gifted youths of the city to protest formed in droves as the movement caught wind there was no other option for city hall. Thank you for tuning in this is this is Melvin Zimmler, Eye, Witness, News. August 16th 2018 : Journey Heroes Breakup a drug ring at 18+ club. Today was a good day for the city of Halcyon, The "Red Devil" of Star Studded and a new superhero who goes by the name of Skysong, managed to bring in several criminals and thousands of dollars in drug money. The ring leader Derek Rodriguez aka D.J. Reference was brought in. based on evidence at the scene a large portion of the criminal funds remain at large. Thank you for tuning in this is this is Melvin Zimmler, Eye, Witness, News. August 9th 2018 : Fashion Disaster Melvin Zimmler Reporting, An unknown group assaulted a fashion show today in what was believe to be a robbery attempt, no one was harmed as super security on site was able to resolved the issue. Several members of "The Big Team" where spotted on sight included, dangerous criminal hero, Adamant, The teen media sensation Solenoid, the rumor plant monster from the law office attack down town and a new elastic robot. Are these unnamed companions new member of "The Big Team" are they here for our safety, or is this the first in a series of bigger threats to the city. Asking the hard questions this is Melvin Zimmler, Eye, Witness, News. August 5th 2018 : Lancealot behind bars Melvin Zimmler Reporting, The streets of Halycon are cleaner today as members of commonly known "The Big Team" took part is the arrest of Lance L. Ottersby. aka Lancelot du Lac, Mr. Ottersby will take to a maximum security prison where he will await trail for 7 counts of first-degree murder, 31 counts of voluntary manslaughter. This is Melvin Zimmler, Eye, Witness, News. August 1st 2018 : Personal Report from GroundBreaker : Reality had fractures, ya'll. DOMIINIK, WILDTHANG, PENDRAGON, and HESPERUS stepped up together, The gang arrived in the spirit realm despite some wonky teleportation .there, Wild Thang's grandmother commented on everyone’s appearance and tasked the team with restoring reality, by getting the staff of Garrulous. Everyone was given rings that communicated their thoughts teammates, which made things extremely awkward. Especially for Dominik and his Dragon. Garrulous was in his ruined castle. Wild thing scouted ahead as a mouse, while Arthur announced himself by smashing through the doors on his magic horse. He attacked the creature on foot, leaving Groundbreaker to take care of the horse… She managed to break a lance off in the ghostly king, got his staff, and was teleport-ed to a winter realm. The gang fought on as the king summoned more soldiers. Groundbreaker rescued both herself and the horse but made the winter dimension unstable. Dominik's dragon power’s manifested, and combined with the light attacks of Hesperus, were able to force the king through the portal. This created a gigantic avalanche in the throne room, but the team withstood it gallantly. Groundbreaker used her seismic control and her staff to repair the rifts in reality, as the team battled back hordes of ghostly protectors. Afterwards, the heroes paired off for some appreciation, reflecting on past encounters. Grandma had a crush on the dragon spirit. Of course, King Garrulous's body was never recovered... July 28th 2018 : Gas Disaster at Downtown Law Offices. Melvin Zimmler Reporting, There was panic in the street as the offices of Mansick and Williams were destroyed today when the vigilante "Lancealot" broke into a nearby building in an attempt to flee apprehension. During the escape attempt a gas leak cause several workers to be knocked unconscious and forced the building to be evacuated. The long term affects are still unknown but everyone has appeared to recover. The Big Team was scene on site with a new plant being believed to have potentially been the cause of the leak. Unconfirmed reports of large man shaped wild creatures found fleeing the nearby area into National Nature Park. Could these hairy beasts be the cause? More Questions and More Answers tonight at 8. This is Melvin Zimmler, Eye, Witness, News. June 20th 2018: Listen to Solenoid Podcast : News Station damaged as the Big Team stops Dangerous Attack. June 10th 2018 : Smokescreen Kidnaps Adamant : New Big Team Members Stage a Rescue Big Team member Adamant was kidnapped by the villain, smokescreen, from a rooftop park in downtown Halcyon. Was discovered to have been taken to a hidden base that was disguised as an operational Shady Grove Sunglasses Factory. Where it is presumed he attempted to convince Adamant to join his criminal enterprises, Wild Thang, Aluno, Spectre and Ebony darkness staged a rescue operation, while Smokescreen escaped several financial documents were discovered linking the militant organization of S.P.A.R.T.A.N.to several well known supervillans. Several factory workers were harmed during the recuse attempt including Mrs. Rodriguez who was severally injuring requiring hospitalization. Aluno, Spectre and Ebony darkness were all offered membership into The Big Team. May 6th 2018 : The Big Team Grows : Lab Experiment becomes a new hero Valor! Adam Lance breaks free from G.R.E.Y. facility, but is out of control in his new robotized body. His destruction draws the attention of dangerous vigilante Lancelot, one of the Knights of the Round Table, who attempts to destroy the G.R.E.Y Experiment. Young heroes Pendragon and Biohazard intervene in the young Adam Lance's defensee, as the fight erupts into the house of Dr. Frederickstein's house, which draws a Silver into the fight. The young superheroes manage to prevent Lancelot from killing Adam and with the aid of Cyclone aka "Super Crisp" are able to restore Adams senses. Adam takes on the superhero name Valor and the Big Team gains 4 new members. February 18th, 2018 : We Are Not Alone! A Spaceship crashed in nearby National Nature Park, from which an being from beyond the stars emerged and was reported to have possessed by a malicious ghost, which rampaged nearby tourist visiting the park, as young supers Dominik Tegan, El Saltodor, Redstreak, and Hesperus joined attempted to engage the threat the ghost used the alien nature abilities to grow to monstrous sizes causing severe damage to the local wild life in the process. While the spirit was eventually removed from the Alien we now know to be "The Shaper" the young supers we requested to join the Big Team where Cyclone aka "Super Crisp" promised to train them to and their abilities so nothing like this happened again. December 25th, 2017 : Christmas Day Jailbreak! Super Powered Criminals on the run. Bronze Era crime lord, Crimera, a infamous Shapeshifter, lead a jailbreak in an attempt to retrieve a dangerous artifact from the Stomach of Boh, a reality warping super villain, who creates a pocket dimension within himself. Due to heroic efforts of Freya, Geminus, Salma and Solenoid, the youngsters were able to keep stop the Jailbreak before things got out of hand saving the lives of Executive editor Carol Coleman of Cape Reshape, and were able to prevent the Teal Talon from escaping. For their heroism they all four were asked to join the Big Team. Unfortunately Crimera, The stomach of Boh, and several unnamed super-powered criminals remain at large. November 15th, 2017 The Big Team is formed! A New Era begins! Cyclone of the League of Heroes, has started an initiative to gather youths of Halcyon to develop their powers and become mighty superheroes. Its first members will be Adamant, Phantasm, Vermin, and Wild Thang. The new group has adopted their mentor and seem to be getting along well reports of Cyclones glowingly popular nickname "Super Crisp" are spreading like wildfire. September 1st, 2017 : Government Laboratory Destroyed! The superhero Cyclone, one of the premiere superheroes of Halcyon City, was fighting his nemesis Smokescreen in a secret government laboratory where research was being conducted into the nature of superpowers and how to nullify their effects. The young superheroes Adamant, Phantasm, Vermin and Wild Thang came to Cyclone's aid during this fight, after Cyclone had been hit by a weapon that caused his powers to go out of control. They fought off Smokescreen, but in the fight the lab caught fire, things exploded, and the lab burned down as they made their escape from the flames. Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:B-Verse